role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabuton
Kabuton (カブトン Kabuton) is a space robot beetle ninja and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Kabuton is highly-skilled space ninja warrior....but is also incredibly dim-witted and hotheaded. Brash, impulsive, reckless, bombastic and rude, Kabuton is an unpleasant thug. He loves causing destruction and likes forcing others to fight him to prove his might moreso. History Debut: The IceLord Cometh! Defeat the Mighty Kabuton!! Kabuton first appeared in Okinawa, where he bombarded several cars and buildings with his rapid fire energy bombs against them, blowing them up and scaring off many civilians. Then mutant iceman appeared to stop Kabuton, he was known as IceLord. IceLord then shot several ice blasts from his palms against Kabuton, hitting him. Kabuton then flew up only to then fly down, slashing against IceLord with his blade-liked legs, kicking against him. IceLord was hit, and then in retaliation shot ice spikes at Kabuton's head, aiming for his eyes. Kabuton leaped out of the way from the ice spikes. IceLord then created a pistol made of ice, to which Kabuton then was about to shoot back at IceLord, but then something shot against Kabuton's side. IceLord and Kabuton both turned around to see what shot him. It was none other than Sailor Fighter! Sailor Fighter then came in riding her motorcycle and then shooting at Kabuton, before then leaping off of her motorcycle and then appearing to the three. Sailor Fighter asked to what was the trouble, only to find out it was Kabuton. Kabuton then fought against the two of them; attacking them both. IceLord then summoned out his ice club and swung it against Kabuton, to which was then followed up by Sailor Fighter No. 5 twirling around and then shooting her Type 64 Hand Maser against Kabuton, causing some steam to rise off of Kabuton and to stagger back. Kabuton then flew up and rushed towards IceLord and Sailor Fighter, slashing at them both with his drills at high speeds, causing Sailor Fighter to roll over. As Kabuton began to shoot more fireballs around the two, IceLord then created an ice shield, protecting both him and Sailor Fighter. As IceLord pummeled Kabuton some more, Sailor Fighter then ran towards Kabuton and performed a flying kick against him, sending him back. IceLord then fired his green freezing ray against Kabuton's left leg, blasting it, followed up by Sailor Fighter No. 5 then blasted her Hand Maser against Kabuton one more time, sending Kabuton flying back. Having taken enough damage, Kabuton then flew up and flied aways, retreating. PteraMask Underground Kabuton was later hired by DaspletoMask to lead the newly acquired monsters Dragonda, Mitsuzu-Ryu and Gadorasaurus into to attack three separate cities in Nevada. He followed Dragonda into the city of Reno at first, bombarding some Rapid Fire Energy Bombs against Eiji Hino when he began to fight off Dragonda. When Trunker appeared and Dragonda fought him off and Jinga also then appeared to fight Eiji, Kabuton then flew off, knowing that Dragonda had it under control from there on. However as he watched over on the progress of what the three monsters were doing, PteraMask then flew in and combatted him, also shooting him down with her Ptera Fire. Kabuton and PteraMask then took their fight to the ground. Kabuton mentioned DaspletoMask and stated that he looked forward to fighting off PteraMask. As he was monolouging, PteraMask then fired her Ptera Fire at him, to which he was quick enough to avoid. Kabuton then used his Twin Drill Combine Breaker against PteraMask, to which then PteraMask then used her Ptera Wing Slash against him, to which the to then took their fight up in the skies. After some more fighting, PteraMask then used Ptera Dive against him, followed up by Kabuton firing his Rapid Fire Energy Bombs against her and PteraMask firing her Ptera Missiles against him. PteraMask then soon captured Kabuton into a headlock and then flew up higher and higher. As PteraMask was doing this, Kabuton then fired out many fireballs from his chest all around. PteraMask then hurled Kabuton up high and shot down her Ptera Fire against him, engulfing him in an explosion, defeating him. As Kabuton crashed down to the ground, his control over the monsters was broken as well, freeing the three monsters. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I & II Evil Eye made a cameo appearance in the RP where he was seen in prison with Evil Eye and told the Dungs to shut up and stop singing. Abilities & Arsenal * Twin Drills: Kabuton can use his drill arms for combat or to burrow. With them, he can also: ** Twin Drill Combine Breaker: An attack in which Kabuton can combine both of his drills together and can deliver a powerful hit against his foes. * Flight: '''Kabuton can fly at Mach 9. * '''Rapid Fire Energy Bombs: '''Kabuton can shoot out rapid fire energy bombs from his drill arms at high speeds. They can create big powerful explosions. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Kabuton is very fast, can run at almost lightning speed, making him a difficult opponent to fight. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: Kabuton has enhanced reflexes. * Martial Arts: Kabuton is highly skilled in martial arts. * 'Fireballs: '''Kabuton can shoot out powerful fireballs from his chest. * '''Blade Legs: '''Kabuton's legs are very sharp and blade-like, so he can use them in combat to hack and slash against his foes. Trivia * Kabuton's design was based off of two Godzilla monsters; Megalon and Destoroyah. He was also based off of Beedrill of the ''Pokemon series. * His name of course refers to the type of helmet. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Robots Category:Ninjas Category:Criminals Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)